Pretty Boy
by King Koi
Summary: Cartman has been pretty quiet lately...not only does this bother Kyle but...now he finds him pretty too? Kyman.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! It's been a while. Just another quick story I thought up one day. Kyman. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

It was the weekend in South Park and Kyle was over at his super best friend's, Stan's, house to play video games. Their other two friends, Kenny and Cartman were on their way over. Just to hang out and chill like they normally do.

A little after Kyle arrived, there was a knocking at the door.

"Hey guys!" Kenny muffled, cheerfully.

"What's up, Kenny." Stan greeted, letting him in.

"I thought fatass was coming with you." Kyle said, from the couch.

Kenny shrugged. "His mom said that he was still sleeping and and that he'll come a little later."

Stan rolled his eyes. "That's just like him to do that." he handed Kenny a controller. "Come on, let's play." Kenny sat next to Stan on the floor and they started up Super Smash Bros. Wii U. Kyle was watching them, yeah. But, he kept finding his eyes wandering to the front door. He caught himself and shook his head.

_Why do I keep glancing at the door? _he asked himself. _Is it possibly because...no. No, or course not._

"It's your turn." Stan said, pulling Kyle out of his thoughts. He was handing him the Gamecube controller. Kyle slowly took it and sat next to Kenny.

"Careful, Kenny is really good." Stan warned.

An hour had passed, and Stan and Kyle were continuing to switch back and forth among themselves. Kenny was beaming to himself. His friends just couldn't seem to beat him. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, which made Kyle jump a little. Stan got the door and Cartman was standing there, with a box of Cheesy poofs in his hand.

"It's about time." Stan muttered, letting him in. Cartman just grunted a "hi" and plopped on the couch next to Kyle. He looked at the cheesy poofs in Cartman's hand.

"Do you really think you need to be eating any more of that junky shit, fatass?" Kyle sighed.

Cartman was silent for a bit. "Shut up." was all he uttered, glancing at him. Then he went back to stuffing his face.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. Normally, Cartman would've gone off about Kyle being Jewish or something. But, today was different and Cartman seemed to be giving off a strange vibe. Stan noticed this too as his character was knocked off of the screen.

Kyle shifted a bit as he continued to stare at the boy next to him, trying to figure out what he was feeling or thinking. He just seemed really off. Honestly, he's been this way for the past week or so, and for some strange reason, it really bothered Kyle. He was acting like an asshole as usual. He mostly kept quiet, unless spoken to, and when he did respond, it was quiet and short. Especially if he was speaking to Kyle.

He saw Cartman's cheeks slowly turn a bright red as he glanced at him again. "What?" he grunted, looking away.

Kyle shook his head. Thrown off by Cartman's reaction. "Nothing." he said, looking down at his green gloves. Cartman's behavior was so strange, he wanted to know what was up. But, then again, this was Eric Cartman. He shouldn't give a fuck. Should he?

He glanced back at Cartman. His face was still a slight red. A four lettered word flashed in Kyle's head and he almost barfed.

Eric Cartman? _Cute?_ No fucking way. He was just imagining things. He put a hand to his forhead. Did he have a fever or something? No?

"God! You suck Stan!" Cartman suddenly blurted, startling Kyle. "Here! Let me play."

"Fine." Stan muttered, standing up and giving Cartman the controller. He sat on the floor next to Kenny while Stan took his previous spot. Now that Cartman was sitting in front of him, the red head continued to stare, furrowing his brow in frustration and confusion.

"Dude!" Stan barked, snatching Kyle's attention away from the chubby boy.

"Huh? What?" Kyle stammered, coming back to reality.

Stan leaned in and whispered, "You've been staring at Cartman for the past three minutes."

Kyle felt his cheeks grow warm. "I was not!" he whispered back. "I was watching them play the game."

Stan gave him a skeptical look, then rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." was all he said.

Kyle really did want to focus on what was going on on the screen, but his eyes just kept wandering back to Cartman's face. Were his cheeks always that pink? His mud-puddle eyes seemed to twinkle as they concentrated on the screen and his eyelashes looked longer and delicate, at least more than Kyle could remember. The jew's eyes wandered down to his button nose, then down to his broad shoulders. Must've been a comfortable place to lay your head. Kyle's green eyes went back up to the fat boy's mouth. The corners were turned up into a devious smile as Cartman was giving Kenny a hard time. Kyle could've sworn that Cartman's lips were always chapped and dry...but, today, they looked pink and soft. Oh, how he wanted to-

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Kyle screeched, jumping up from the couch. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he continued to shriek.

The three boys stared up at the red head, startled and alarmed.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Stan hollered. "What's wrong?!"

"I...uh..." Kyle looked at the awaiting faces of his friends. He bit his bottom lip. "I-I forgot to do something _super _important! Yeah, and...I gotta leave! Like, right now!"_  
><em>

The jew was already halfway across the room before his friends even started to say "bye".

"Bye!" he said quickly, before shutting the door. He quickly walked down the street, mentally yelling at himself for even having those kinds of thoughts about his "friend" or whatever you'd call it. He stopped walking and looked up to the grey sky when he realized that it had started snowing.

Snow falling. Falling snow. Falling...Cartman? Falling Cartman? Falling _for _Cartman? Kyle felt his heart rate pick up.

"God dammit." he muttered, kicking at the sidewalk. What was with him? Why did he suddenly feel like he actually _liked_ Cartman? The most racist, bigoted asshole on the planet. Why did Cartman not insulting him bother him so much? Did he want his attention that badly? Is that why he argues with him all the time? For his attention? Hell, no. He was just standing up for himself and others...right?_  
><em>

Kyle sighed and continued walking. "I must be getting some type of disease or illness or something..." he concluded. Yeah, that had to be it. Right?

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be out next week! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I know I said I'd have this up next week but whatever. Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Kyle had a hard time sleeping the night before. He kept thinking to himself about that afternoon. Why was he acting like such a flustered idiot? Like, what the fuck? But, he brushed it aside and tried to see it as "not a big deal". The next morning, at the bus stop, he was a bit more tired than usual.

"Hey, dude." Stan and Kenny greeted him.

"Hey..."Kyle yawned.

"Did you get that thing done?" Stan asked.

"Thing?"

"That thing that you were in such a rush to finish." Kenny muffled.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah! I-I got that done. It's all cool now." Kyle said, quickly, not wanting to seem suspicious.

"Hey, you guys." Kyle heard someone say. He turned and saw Cartman taking his usual spot. He instantly felt his cheeks grow warm.

"Cartman." Stan and Kenny replied.

"Fatass." Kyle uttered, trying to get a reaction out of Cartman.

"...fucking Jew." Cartman said, after hesitating.

I made Kyle feel a bit better, but something was still very wrong. Soon, the school bus was arrived to take them away.

During that school day, Cartman was still withdrawn and it was seriously bothering Kyle. He was just sitting there, doing his work! That useless fatass! What is he up to?

That same day, at lunch it was the usual except that Wendy was sitting there, talking Stan's ear off.

"...and I feel like, if Bebe got those new shoes, then I should too! I think I deserve it. Don't you, Stan?" Wendy babbled.

Stan's mouth was full of fries. "Uh...yeah." he uttered. Then Wendy continued on and on.

Kenny was being a chatterbox as well. He was telling Cartman about this girl he saw with "the biggest hooters". Cartman just listened saying an occasional "yeah" and "mm-hmm".

_What the fuck? _Kyle thought. Usually, Cartman would've been packing on Kenny about how much of a mindless whore he is or something like that. But, he seemed like he was in a dream-like state almost.

Kyle's staring intensified. Cartman turned his face away, so that Kyle couldn't see it, with a huff. Kyle noticed the chubby kid's ears were glowing red. Kyle squinted at him.

"Is something the matter Kyle?" It was Wendy.

"Huh? Nothing." Kyle lied.

Wendy stood from the table, grabbed Kyle by the arm and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

"What's the big deal Wendy?" Kyle snapped, snatching his arm back.

"I should be asking you that." she said, crossing her arms. "You've been staring at Cartman all day. In class, during lunch..."

"No! I was just..." Kyle was looking for an explanation. What could he say? 'I was staring at Cartman because he isn't being an asshole to me and if isn't I'll fall in love with him because I suddenly find him attractive?'

"Do you like him?" Wendy asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you in love with Cartman?"

Kyle almost choked on his own spit. "Wh-what?! I-! What?! No! Hell no! What would make you think something ridiculous like that?" Kyle started sweating and laughing nervously.

Wendy put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle." She looked straight into his eyes. "I've been through this before."

Kyle remembered back to the time where Wendy made out with Cartman during the big flag debate. His stomach twisted a little. Nearby, two students were watching their conversation, soundlessly.

"Those two should seriously fuck and get it over with." One of them said. The other nodded in agreement.

"Have you been thinking about Cartman a lot lately?" Wendy asked.

Kyle felt his heart hammering in his chest. "A little..." he admitted, looking down.

A smirk crept onto Wendy's face. She thought she was such a genius. "Then do what I did!"

"Do what?" Kyle asked, innocently, his cheeks turning crimson.

"Kiss Cartman!"

Kyle's stomach was doing backflips at this point. He felt like he was going to vomit. Something Stan would do. Partially from disgust, but mostly from pure apprehension of what would happen afterwards.

Kyle wasn't gay...at least, he didn't think he was. He did find Cartman attractive though... But how would his friends react if they found out? How would Cartman react?

"No way! You're fucking crazy Wendy! Fuck you!" He stormed down the hallway, out the front doors and to the nearest tree. He leaned against, breathing heavily. Finally, his stomach got the best of him. He barfed up his lunch and wiped the spit from his mouth.

Kyle took his hat off and ruffled his red jewfro. "Get it together, man!" he whispered, giving himself some pep talking. "It's just Cartman. He's an asshole, he's not attractive, and you don't like him." He setteled his self by the trunk of the tree. He glanced at his pile of vomit.

Kyle groaned and muttered, "Yes you do. You're as gay as fuck."

**Author's Note: And there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here we go! Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

A few days had gone by and Kyle had ultimately started acting more hostile towards Cartman. Yes, before, he had realized that he actually had feelings for that fat kid, but he concluded that is he was mean enough, then Cartman would do something so heinous to him, that Kyle would just have to hate him again!

It was Friday morning when things started spiraling out of control for the red head. But, at the same time, it got a little better. When Kyle, Stan, and Kenny arrived at the bus stop, Cartman was already standing there, waiting for the bus.

"Oh, it looks like fatass actually made it for once." Kyle smirked, waiting for Cartman's backlash. Nothing.

"Yeah, that is a bit weird..."Stan agreed.

"What? You didn't have time for your 7th bowl of cereal this morning?" Kyle hissed, glaring at the chubby boy. _Say something back, you fat idiot! _he thought, desperately. Still nothing. Cartman barely looked at him. That stung. That stung Kyle real bad and it hurt. Soon, the school bus came rolling down the street and they boarded it.

Kyle leaned back in his seat, thinking hard. _This is so fucking frustrating! He won't even look at me! Do I have to go as far as physical violence? No, no. That's a bit far. And it'll make me look like a total asshole._

"Don't you think Cartman has been acting weird lately?" he heard Stan ask.

"Yeah...yeah!" Kyle agreed, glad he wasn't the only who noticed this. "He is being weird! Hey! Cartman!"

Cartman was seated in front of them. He turned his head slightly and glanced back at them. "What?" he grunted.

"What's your deal, fatass?" the red head hissed. "Are you finally suffering from indigestion from all of those cheesy poofs or something?"

Cartman glanced back at Kyle again, his mud puddle eyes cutting through him sharply. "Fuck off, Kyle." he was barely audible.

Kyle slowly leaned back in his seat. This was so frustrating for him. If Cartman doesn't retaliate soon, Kyle is gonna be infatuated with him! But, it won't even matter because Cartman probably hates his guts even more now.

"Dude. That was kinda harsh." Stan said.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle snapped. "Cartman is way worse than this on a daily basis! He can take a little teasing."

"Ok." was all he said before turning back to the window.

The day went on, and Kyle was continuously putting Cartman down, which he never rebutted. Even a simple "Jew" remark would do for Kyle now. Anything! Kyle had to resort to making fun of the littlest things now.

It was around lunch time when things started to get out of hand.

"Goddamn Cartman," Kyle started. "You're so fucking fat, I just felt the earth quake around me when you sat down." he and Kenny started laughing. The other boys at the table just looked at each other. This wasn't normal for Kyle. He was supposed to be that sweet, caring, compassionate kid. Now, he was acting like an asshole and a straight-up bully. Still, Cartman didn't say anything. Kyle quickly looked for something else to point out.

"No food today, Cartman?" Kyle teased. "Oh, well. A fat fuck like you doesn't need anymore food. In fact! If you ate anymore, you'd be as big as a bus!" And then he started laughing like an idiot. His laughter died down and he looked arounf the table. They were all making faces of pure disbelief.

"...what?" Kyle shrugged.

"D-Dude. That w-wasn't c-c-c-cool." Jimmy stuttered, seriously.

"What are you talking about? We make fun of each other all the time!" Kyle defended.

"Yeah. But he didn't do anything. He's just sitting there." Craig chimed in.

Kyle gave them all an angry look. This wasn't happening! They literally make fun of each other ALL the damn time! And then, when he "goes too far", it's wrong!

"He does this to me all the time!" the Jew boy nearly shouted.

"Well, right now, you just look like an asshole." Token replied.

Kyle looked at Stan. "You're...kind of being a jerk dude." was all he said.

Kyle looked back to Cartman. STILL nothing! Cartman was just staring down at his yellow gloves.

Almost involuntarily, Kyle reached out, grabbed Cartman by his collar and started shouting, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! SAY SOMETHING, YOU FUCKING FAT ASSHOLE!"

His shouting was mostly drowned out by the noise of the other students in the cafeteria, but all of the boys at the table fell silent.

Cartman opened his mouth to say something. _FINALLY! Yes! Call me a fucking ginger jew rat! Threaten to kill my family! Say anything._

"I don't need this shit." Cartman removed himself from Kyle's grip and walked out of the cafeteria. Boy, did that make Kyle look like a total jackass. The other boys were still staring at him. Kyle felt himself go red in the ears. He felt like he could cry. It _wasn't working. _And what's worse, he's in love with someone who completely hates him now. And he looked like a big-

"Bully." he heard Butters whisper.

"Goddammit." Kyle muttered to himself. He decided the best thing to do now was to find Cartman and apologize to him. With that, he left the cafeteria.

**Author's Note: That chapter was kinda difficult to write, but I think it turned out well. The next chapter is super important, stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Here we go! Part 4!**

Kyle left the cafteria, just intime to see Cartman leaving the building. He silent followed him down the road for a bit before speaking.

"Cartman." Kyle began. "Cartman, I'm sorry." Cartman didn't turn around. He just kept walking.

"I didn't mean it." his voice was starting to crack. "Any of it!" Cartman started walking a little faster. Kyle jogged a little to get ahead of him. He grabbed his shoulders, making Cartman look him in the eyes. The first time in a long time.

"I'm sorry." Kyle repeated, looking the chubby kid straight in the face.

"Then why did you do it?" Cartman's voice slightly cracked. Kyle found himself looking over Cartman's pretty face again. From his red button nose to his rosy chubby cheeks.

"I did it because-" Kyle felt his ears turn red. He wasn't about to confess to Cartman now! He swallowed thickly. "Well, why were you ignoring me? You barely said a word to me these past few weeks!" Cartman was looking down at his yellow boots. "You wouldn't even look at me!..." Kyle paused. He took in the look on Cartman's face. It was a strange mixture or embarrassment, conflict, and shame. "Why?"

"Because..." Cartman shook Kyle off of him, squeezed his eyes shut and shouted, "Because I like you, you asshole!" Kyle felt his heart stop and it was like he had the air knocked out of him. "I like you, Kyle! OK?! You happy now?!" Cartman pushed past Kyle and began to storm down the street.

Kyle was left alone. Standing in the middle of the winter weather, breathless.

_Likes...me? _Kyle was slowly starting to process. _Cartman likes me? Like...like like? _Now he knew he really messed up. Cartman was just trying to deal with those strange feelings himself, and Kyle just made it a thousand times tougher for him. And now he thinks that Kyle hates him...

Kyle took a sharp breath in, suddenly remembering how to breathe. His head started to spin and his stomach was doing backflips. Kyle wanted to chase after Cartman, tell him how much he liked him too, and why he was saying and doing all of those horrible things to him. Kyle wanted to say sorry. But, he didn't go after him. The Jew was exhausted. Emotionally and physically. Kyle decided he was just gonna go home, eat, and take a nap. See what happens after he wakes up. So, that just what he did. He went home, ate, and took a nap.

Kyle woke up about 2 hours later, which meant school was out by now. The events that had happened before his nap came rushing back and his heart started to thump.

"Cartman. I have to go see him." he whispered, shoving himself out of bed. He threw on his coat and ushanka and ran out the door, still wearing his slippers. He ran and ran until he reached the Cartman household. Kyle took a little bit to catch his breath. The icy air felt like pins stabbing in the insides of his lungs. He pushed past the pain and grabbed the tall ladder from the side of the house. Kyle propped it against the house, just under Cartman's window and began climbing it, rung by rung.

Kyle soon reached the top and peered through the frosted window. Through it he saw Cartman laying face up on his bed, staring at the ceiling while mindlessly fumbling with a Rubix cube in his chubby hands.

Kyle raised his hand to tap on the glass, but he stopped himself. _Is now really a good time? _he thought to himself. He lowered his gloved hand. Kyle started to think that Cartman would never forgive him. Cartman was never the one to forgive.

The ginger smacked his forehead. "Dumbass!" he hissed at himself. Kyle glanced back up at Cartman. His attention was turned to the cube in his hands now. starting intently at it and occasionally sliding the pieces around.

Then Kyle started to think...If Cartman really _did _like him...then maybe, just maybe, he'd forgive him for what he'd done.

He brought up his hand again and gently tapped at the glass. He watched Cartman jump and stare back at him. They stared at each other for a little while before Cartman decided to get up to unlock the window. Kyle felt his face grow hotter with each step the chubby boy took. He was finally at the window now and he slowly unlatched it open.

"What do you want?" Cartman pouted, leaning slightly out the window. The Jew was able to see his features nicely from there. His eyelashes looked exceptionally longer from there and his red lips (probably from the cold) were in a pout. Kyle looked at his eyes. It looked tired or he'd been crying or something. His gaze was cold and harsh. Stranglely, Kyle felt his ears turning red again and he looked down at his green gloves.

"Cartman...Mind if I come in?" he asked.

Kyle glanced up at the larger kid. His face softened little. "Do what you want."he mumbled, returning to his bed. After he had done so, Kyle stood before Cartman, who was still fumbling the multi-colored cube.

_This is it. I gotta tell him. _Kyle told himself. He took a deep breath.

"Cartman..." he sighed. "I'm very...really sorry about all of those nasty things I said to you. But, I said all of those things to you because...I like you too, Cartman." Kyle saw Cartman halt in the middle of turning the sides of the cube. That made Kyle panic. "'Cuz like, I've just realized how sorta pretty you are and-" Cartman looked up at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Kyle began speaking more quickly."-and like you were just acting really weird and it made me feel weird not to have your attention focused on me so, I thought if I acted like an asshole to you then you would hate me again and then everything would go back to normal, but I got carried away and desperate and then it spiraled out of control all just because I like you, fatass!"

Kyle felt like he was melting under his orange coat, he was so hot and sweaty. He took off his hat and ruffled his hair, trying to relieve some of the heat.

"I'm sorry..." the ginger sighed. Cartman's face had grown red and he looked almost angry.

"I'm not pretty. You fucking Jew rat." he pouted.

Kyle felt relieved. Cartman was just embarrassed.

"Do you forgive me?" Kyle asked, stepping a little closer to the bigger kid. Cartman looked down at his Rubix cube and started turning it a little more frantically. "Sure. Whatever."

The Jew laughed a little. Then a strange wave of courage went through his body as he took a step forward and cupped Cartman's face in his hands.

"Wha-what are you doing?" the brun croaked, looking straight into Kyle's eyes. Soon, the strange wave was gone and Kyle kissed him on the noce instead.

"You're a pussy." Kyle said, laughing nervously.

"You're the pussy here!" Cartman replied. "I knew you were gonna kiss me on the mouth, but you pussied out. And kissed my nose instead."

As a blush crept across his face, Cartman was giving him a taunting smirk, almost like he was trying to hold in his laughter. Kyle looked away and plopped himself right next to the chubby kid. They both took a deep breath at the same time. It felt like a bunch of weight was lifted off of their chests.

After a bit of silence, Cartman asked, "Now what?"

Kyle looked at him. "Honestly...I don't know. But...I think we should give this some time." he answered.

"Like...to think it over?"

"I don't know. I mean, like, before we actually do anything, like, you know. Dating."

"Oh."

They were silent for a bit more.

"I think I should be heading home." Kyle said, heading back towards the window.

"Alright." Cartman replied, his eyes following the Jew across the room.

Kyle's lower half was hanging out the window. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye." he started down the ladder.

"Oh. Kyle."

He halted. "Yeah?"

"I don't hate you."

Kyle stared at the fat kid for a bit then smiled to himself. "I don't hate you either. Goodbye fatass."

"Goodbye Jew."

With that, Kyle descended down the ladder. He took one last look up at Cartman's window and headed on home. It started to snow that afternoon.

**Author's Note: Corny ending, I know. But anyways, this was where I was originally gonna end it, but if anyone has any suggestions for upcoming chapters and wants me to continue, I will be glad to add more onto this story. But, I will only write them if I approve of the idea. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the story! Thank you.**


End file.
